1. Field
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic applicators, and, in particular, to a cosmetic applicator for use in highlighting or imparting color to a user's hair.
2. Background
Hair coloration has long been a popular activity for children and teenagers alike. The ability to add a splash of color to one's hair can be a way for a child to express his or her creativity and can be particularly useful for children's costume parties. Furthermore, teenagers and young adults often use distinct and sometimes prominent hair colors to express their individuality or to stand out from a crowd. Further still, theater and musical groups often use unique hair coloration as part of their costuming for theatrical productions.
Many hair coloration products used today can be difficult to apply or may be very difficult to wash out once no longer desired or needed.
Accordingly a need exists for a cosmetic color applicator capable of imparting color to a user's hair in an easy manner and in such a way that the color can be easily removed when no longer desired or needed. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.